Luna es un pony de tierra
by TheWhiteMouthCat
Summary: Luna se levanta y nota que es un pony de tierra, y lo peor: Celestia no esta! desesperada, busca a zecora, por la cebra solo sabe rimas, cantos, y acertijos. Luna tendrá que usar su intuición y su inteligencia para traer a celestia, salvar equestria, y regresar a la normalidad. mientras tanto twiight se ocupa del sol y la luna.
1. Introduccion

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado sentir esa desagradable sensación que deja que te duermas tranquilamente y que te levanten a portazos a las 6 de la mañana? Bueno, entonces entenderás la sensación que sintió luna esta desagradable mañana. Luna abrió los ojos en cuanto lo escucho. Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que era su hermana mayor quien lo hacía. Y no era cualquier portazo, era un portazo de verdadera desesperación.

– ¡Luna! Ven aquí, ¡Necesito tu ayuda **ahora! **

-Luna se atraganto tanto de aire al respirar que casi sintió que se ahogó: Jamás había escuchado a su hermana mayor gritar de esa manera. Se levanto de un brinco, y sin siquiera pensar en sus zapatos, ni su collar, ni su tiara. Solo corrió hacia la puerta dando un grito de respuesta. (¡**Ya voy!**) Con el corazón en el cuello, abrió la puerta. Su corazón dio otro vuelco. Un monstro con picos de sierra en la cabeza otra tenia apretada contra su pecho a su hermana. –Déjala en paz, ¡piel de cocodrilo estúpida!-Y sin pensarlo, se le aventó encima. Montada en el, podía sentir como su piel escamosa luchaba por quitársela de encima. Escucho una voz rotunda desde el fondo de él.

–Ajax. ¡Mi nombre es **AJAX!- **

y dio un potente coletazo, con su cola con puntas de sierra. Luna pudo ver como todo pasaba en cámara lenta. Su cola se acercaba lentamente a su cuello. Debía hacer algo. Abrió sus alas de un golpe y uso todas sus fuerzas para levantarse del suelo. Sintió un escozor en el ala derecha, y no se atrevió a mirar: Había sentido la sangre caliente en ella. Trato de no pensarlo, y miro. La punta de su ala estaba rota. Y una parte de su ala no estaba. Había un limpio hueco. Pero manaba sangre.

–Hijo de… el monstro ya no estaba. Pero Celestia estaba tirada en el suelo. Corrió hacia ella. –tia… ¿estás bien? –su ala le dolía, pero casi se había olvidado de ello. Celestia la miro horrorizada.

– ¡Luna!-Rápidamente conjuro una venda y se la puso en el ala. Sin previo aviso. Le dio una cachetada. Luna abrió mucho los ojos. Era lo que menos estaba esperando.

– ¡estúpida! Yo te pedí ayuda, no que te tiraras a él –Se dio la vuelta enojada. Cuando habló fue en un susurro- Yo podría haberme salvado sola.-cuando se volteo estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. La abrazo. Luna sonrío sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo. Un trueno sonó por la ciudad. La voz de Ajax fue escuchada una vez más.

_¿Es en serio? Por favor paren ya. Esto tiene que hacerse con más facilidad… juguemos a un juego llamado… salva a celestia. _

-¿pero qué?-dijo celestia

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAAJAJAAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJJJJJJAJAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJA!

Celestia fue llevada en una burbuja, sin ser capaz de decir nada.

-¡NO!-Grito luna- No…

La oscuridad cayó sobre ella. Un trueno sonó. Como si ajax cantara misión cumplida.

**Que les parece este preview? Lamento que sea tan corto… pero es un preview… no tiene mucha descripción ni duración. Favor de dejar un review. SOLO si esto tiene cuando mucho 4 reviews lo continuare. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Mi meta para todos los capítulos va a ser unas 7 paginas… voy a necesitar escuchar música muy genial para esto (?**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Nota del autor (Update 1)

Aquí, presentándose, TheWhiteMouthCat. *Aplausos imaginarios, favor de insertarlos aquí* si, hola :) esto es una especie de update, o algo así. No estoy perdida en el espacio con esta historia, pero por una razón o por otra no he podido terminar de hacer el capítulo. Primero que nada, Ajax no va a ser el típico villano que se ríe como estúpido. Creo que de hecho en toda la historia solo se ríe dos veces (Contando la intro), es más, hay uno trio de personajes OC que van a ver en el siguiente capítulo. Estos personajes le dan mucho sabor a la historia en ciertas partes, y mi hermana y yo tuvimos cuidado de no hacerles personajes de relleno, y mucho menos molestos. (Estos personajes tienen su propia historia de fondo)

Sus nombres son de comida. Uno de ellos tiene el nombre de un personaje de fondo de friendship is magic, ojo, es algo que yo considero un "Postre". Si alguien quiere decirme quien es, puede poner un review :)

La mascota de luna aquí es un murciélago. (Cuyo nombre no quiero spoilear)

Muy pronto va a ver otros updates, así que puedes pasarte por Aquí seguido.

Los reviews inspiran a seguir con una historia, y si te gusta y quieres ver que pasa luego, es muy útil para animar al autor, uno nunca sabe cuan mucho puedes hacer feliz a alguien dejando un review. :)

Gracias por leer!

-TheWhiteMouthCat


	3. Capitulo 1: Una pista rayada

**tachan! el capitulo 1 finalmente esta aquí! 1,000 galletas para alguien que ponga review xD **

**que quede claro que el nombre "Bon Bon" es como el nombre de prueba para uno de los presonajes, pero ne se va a quedar así, y no tiene mucho que ver con la bon bon que ustedes conocen por que es OC **

-Aj... duele -Dijo la princesa, abriendo los ojos. Su vista se enfocó en el cielo color azul ultramar que se extendía por todo el lugar como un manto. Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, debido a la oscuridad del lugar en el que se encontraba. Vio la luna, desorientada, y noto que aparentemente la luna no llevaba mucho tiempo allí. (Por supuesto, eso es algo que solo la princesa de la noche puede detectar) El olor a pasto mojado no tardo en llegar a su nariz, porque había un signo fuerte y claro de que había estado lloviendo durante incontables horas. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Miró hacia su alrededor, y no pudo más que sorprenderse. Plantas raras con colores opacos cubrían el lugar. Las plantas estaban aplastadas contra es suelo, y la mayoría apeñuscadas una contra la otra, porque el lugar estaba la mayoría, tupido con arboles asombrosamente grandes. Alguno que otro era con una altura que difícilmente podría ser medida. Obviamente estaba en, nada más ni nada menos, que el bosque Ever Free. Como si hubiera sido a propósito, ella estaba en la única parte del bosque que no tenía ningún árbol ni planta, más que la hierba misma. Aturdida, preguntándose a sí misma como había llegado ahí, decidió hacer lo que más inteligente consideró, porque, ella no tenía manera de saber cómo había llegado, de todas formas. Y entonces lo recordó. Apoyo su pata delantera izquierda en el pasto, con rapidez enorme, se paró como si le hubieran picado el estomago con una aguja. Notando que tenía sus zapatos, pero estaban rasguñados, como si algún animal salvaje le hubiera brincado encima. Abrió sus alas para volar y- al menos eso intento. Atónita, miro a su espalda. Su impresión no pudo haber sido más grande: NO había _**Nada.**_ Hizo el intento de desaparecerse con su magia. Pero tampoco había nada sobre su cabeza. Abrió Muchísimo los ojos. ¿Qué le había pasado? Aquello era demasiado. Miro su flanco. Casi se desmaya. La _cutie mark_ estaba emborronada, como si hubiera sido tallada. Su cabello no estaba brillando. Estaba como pony normal. Y ni siquiera se acercaba al de Celestia

–¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!-Si alguna vez había gritado más fuerte, no lo sabía. Pero no le importaba. ¿Cómo siquiera iba a pensar en eso?

OoOoOoOoOoO

En un lugar donde nadie jamás esperaría que hubiera siquiera una cueva, la había. Una cueva de las que son limpias. Y acogedoras. Pero había una habitación oculta. Ahí había una burbuja transparente. Una pony alicornio blanca con una _cutie mark_ de sol, y un cabello larguísimo con colores de aurora boreal, estaba dormida dentro de ella. Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron. Y se levanto con sigilo, y miro al cielo unos segundos. Suspiro, y se recostó otra vez.

–Ajax... –dijo, con enojo expresado en cada pequeña parte de la palabra. Miro hacia el cielo–cuando regreses de las montañas, te las voy a hacer pagar, no me importa lo que hayas hecho. Que hiciste con mi hermana menor, monstruo cornudo con pico de Águila. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

La princesa comenzó a llorar lentamente, así como apoyaba su cabeza en el suelo, acurrucándose como un gato, para ver la luna, que era visible solo desde aquel punto de la burbuja. (A Ajax no le importaba tener el techo abierto, era un lugar demasiado escondido) -Voy a averiguarlo. Vas a ver. No soy tan fácil de atrapar. He aprendido mucho de otras batallas. No voy a quedarme quieta por mucho tiempo, Porque voy a encontrar una manera. **Lo verás. ** Al terminar su sentencia, la princesa se puso en la posición más cómoda que pudo, Y, decida, Cerro los ojos, con lágrimas todavía en ellos. Finalmente la venció el sueño. Dio un bostezo, Y en unos momentos ya estaba dormida.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tratando de mantener la calma, hiperventilando, Luna se quedo estática en su lugar, sin saber que hacer. _Zecora sabrá que hacer _pensó ella, haciendo intentos nulos en dejar de hiperventilar. Como el alma que lleva el diablo, corría sin pensar, solamente seguía lo que tenía que hacer y ya. Hubo muchos puntos donde la princesa casi tropieza, y, término optando por quitarse todos los zapatos. La princesa tuvo problemas en llegar, más que eso por el hecho de que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a volar, o ir con guardias, o incluso tele-transportarse. Por lo que correr resultaba molesto y cansado. Había comenzado a llover, cuando alcanzo a tocar la puerta de Zecora. Toco con fuerza, de manera desesperada, cosa que pareció sorprender a Zecora. La cebra abrió la puerta, y la miro de abajo arriba. Levanto una ceja. Murmuro algo que sonaba a un "Esto es lo que creo que es…" Abrió sus ojos y, antes de que Luna pudiera decir algo, le arranco un cabello, (¡Ouch! se quejó Luna) y lo tiro a su caldero. Asintió, y murmuro. Dando un suspiro, se acerco a Luna. Inesperadamente con una cara entristecida y cansada.

- Un cabello he usado de demostración, que me ha llevado a una afirmación. Creo saber lo que aquí paso, para que tus poderes se hayan ido sin aparente razón. Pero dónde está tu hermana, ¿puedo saberlo yo? Creo saberlo, pero una vez más, de importancia tiene más una afirmación. -frunció el seño. Luna se incomodo en la mirada de la cebra.

-¿conoces a Ajax?-pregunto Luna, con un tono serio, Con una chispa de la voz real de canterlot surgiendo en cada silaba. Zecora negó con la cabeza. Luna se agachó con un suspiro, ya bastante molesta.

-que un villano no conozca ya es de preocupación. Tal vez si tu hermana estuviera aquí, ¿pudiera darnos una explicación? –Luna bufa, conteniendo su voz real de canterlot, le contesto.

-No está aquí. –Finalmente, sin poder resistirlo, uso su voz real de canterlot.-

La cara de zecora pareció ligeramente irritada por unos segundos, pero después negó la cabeza con preocupación, dejando finalmente de hacer rimas.

-esto ya va mal. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Luna se calmó como un globo que se desinfla. Sin notar la falta de rimas.

-no tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones. ¿Cómo voy a volver a la normalidad?

La cebra pareció triste ante ello volteo hacia la ventana. No tenía el valor para verle a los ojos en aquel momento.

-Vas a necesitar ayuda. Yo solo conozco algo que sirva de cura. –volviendo a mirar en los ojos de Luna, sonrió de manera algo triste. Caminando deicidamente, se acercó a su caldero, y lo señalo.-esto. –la cara de incredulidad de Luna hizo que zecora sonriera otra vez, ya más feliz. – este caldero es pariente de otros, debo decirte. Es un secreto, ¿o debería decir era? –rio. - no cualquier línea, sino una muy especial. Calderos mágicos. Muy especiales. Uno de ellos te ayudara. Ahora, el resto tendrás que investigar.

Luna camino hacia ella.

-¿qué es lo que hago? ¿Cómo se supone que los encuentre?

-investigando.

Luna miro a Zecora con cierto enojo disimulado. Y entonces, como una bombilla que explota, Luna noto algo.

-ah… Zecora.-La aludida volteo la cabeza- ¿quién se va a hacer cargo del sol y la luna? Ni yo ni celestia podemos hacerlo. ¡La princesa cadence no puede hacer el trabajo tampoco! Esta demasiado preocupada en defender el imperio y cuidar de Skyla con shinning! ¡Especialmente ahora que Ajax ha surgido de la nada…!

-¡calma! Estas olvidando a alguien.

-¿estoy?.. Oh.

Zecora asintió

-corre. Dile. Me gustaría ayudarte pero me temo que no puedo. Vete. El tiempo se va tan rápido como una corriente de agua. Corre.

-pero zecora, ¿alguna pista?

Zecora se llevó un casco a la barbilla, mirando el techo. Cuando habló, sus palabras parecían perfectamente meditadas, y de alguna manera, parecía como si hubiera querido decirlo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-si un caldero encontré… este lugar everfree es muy temido, sí. Pero antes no era más que un bosque de antiguas reliquias. Debes recordar muy bien que fue en este mismo lugar donde yacen las ruinas del castillo de tu hermana y tú. Este lugar tiene una magia inigualable. Pero después de que Nightmare moon llegara, las cosas cambiaron. No es tu culpa, eso debes recordarlo. –Añadió al detectar un semblante algo ofendido por parte de Luna.- el bosque everfree termino en ruinas también desde hace más de mil años. Pero insisto. No te puedes quedar un segundo más. Corre.

Justo segundos después de que Luna saliera por la puerta, esta se volvió a abrir.

-una cosa más: si el sol no es subido al tiempo debido, algo muy malo puede pasar

Y la puerta se cerró otra vez, antes de que pudiera preguntarle más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Como cualquier pony normal haría, Luna no tardo en salir como el alma que lleva el diablo. Teniendo las mismas dificultades de velocidad que antes. Pero esta vez con nueva motivación. La ahora pony de tierra corrió sin parar, claro que no tardo en dolerle, pero resistió. Súbitamente, Luna tropezó con algo.

-Ouch… ¿qué?

Las razones de que hubiera tropezado eran dos. Un pequeño murciélago color café estaba volando sobre un pedazo de roca gris manchado de tierra.

Y entonces lo recordó.

-¿¡Morphie!?-dijo la princesa abriendo los ojos- ¡tú fuiste quien me recogió de aquel lugar después de que me desmallé! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Ni siquiera equivales a la mitad de fuerza que yo!

La princesa no podía estar más aturdida. El murciélago solo la miraba con ojos de curiosidad mientras ella estaba en un mar de preguntas.

-sígueme, pequeño. Qué pena que no pueda hablar… si no ya te hubiera pedido una explicación. –Después se volvió a mirar la roca- mira. Que sucia. Debe tener años atascada ahí.

Entonces, después de un rato de mirarla, noto algo más. Letras. Letras que tenían aspecto de que alguna vez hubieran sido doradas.

-¿qué es eso?-Luna volvió a pararse- no es una roca.

Cuidadosamente, se acercó hacia ella. Y haciendo algo que nunca había hecho, suspiro. Tratar de jalar la roca con los cascos era ridículo. Frustrada, siguió jalando una vez más. Pero no tardó mucho en rendirse. Decidió tratar algo más.

Comenzó a cavar con los cascos, dando definitivamente, un mucho mejor resultado. Sonrió.

-¿me ayudas, Morphie?

Para su sorpresa, el Murciélago si le ayudo. Y no tardaron en ver algo más. Lo que había enterrado no era una roca. Si no una tumba de un pony famoso.

-¿Starswil?-Dijo Luna en voz baja- esto es raro… Zecora tenía razón. Hey, es larga. Que todavía nos falta.

Quito la tierra de la parte baja. Una inscripción imposible de leer. con letras faltantes

**_IT NE A _**

**_IT N ER IS_**

**_OLR TISECE OS_**

-oye, ¿qué rayos con esto? –la voz de la princesa reflejaba su decepción. Suspiro. –no tengo tiempo para estas cosas… vámonos, Morphie.

El murciélago siguió a Luna sin dudarlo un segundo. En unos momentos, la princesa ya había corrido al camino a ponyville en la oscura noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

El Pegaso siguió aplanando la masa mientras usando el ala como casco le echaba sal al guisado. El color naranja de sus ojos tenía cierto brillo de determinación. Accidentalmente derramó un poco de salsa en su intento de hacer dos cosas a la vez.

-ya… me rindo… ¡Bon!-la llamo la peli miel. – ¡ven aquí! –suspiro y hablo en un murmuro para que solo ella misma pudiera escuchar- no te pediría ayuda si no me hubieran dejado algo tan difícil claro, pero… bueno. Ella no tiene la culpa

Pronto la pony de tierra color rosa claro (Muy claro, casi a llegar al blanco) con cabello azul apareció

-sí, ¿pancake honey? –Después echo un vistazo a lo que hacía su compañera – ¡pídele al jefe que no te de tanto trabajo!-la yegua se interpuso- déjamelo a mí.

Se hizo el silencio, exceptuado por el burbujeo ligero del guisado.

-uhh… ¿bon?- dijo bajando la mirada- lo siento. Se supone que no debería hacer dos cosas a la vez, ¿verdad?

La otra contesto con un leve suspiro, pero solo le miro por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar el guisado.

-Pancake honey, insisto. Pídeselo. ¡No dejes que él te _d_eje tanto trabajo! Como cocineras del castillo de canterlot, es un honor tener algo tan importante, claro, pero tenemos demasiado trabajo. No te culpo por hacer dos cosas a la vez.

Pancake honey solo le miro antes de acercársele.

-¿cuándo llega TS?

La otra bufo y dio un leve pisotón.

-no me hables de torti en este momento.

La otra solo le dio una mirada divertida.

-ok, está bien. Gracias, bon.

Bon Bon sonrío

OoOoOoOoOoO

La biblioteca de Twilight quedaba relativamente cerca de la entrada a ponyville, así que la peli azul no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. Como es obvio, no se molestó en tocar la puerta (situación demasiado urgente para hacerlo)

-Twilight! –Grito Luna- un asunto de urgencia, ¡ven!

-¡UUUaaaah!-la alicornio purpura pego un brinco así como dejo caer todos los libros que llevaba consigo.

-por favor, no entre así cuando.—comenzó a articular Twilight mientras recogía los libros otra vez , miro a Luna. Se le volvieron a caer—auuuuuuuuuuhaah!

Más libros cayeron. Luna rodo los ojos. Probablemente se iba a ir acostumbrando a esa reacción.

-p-princesa?-tartamudeo Twilight-que paso?

Rodo los ojos otra vez.

-no hay tiempo. Celestia ha desaparecido.

Twilight se quedó de piedra

-cadence está ocupada, yo estoy así, tu eres la única que puede ocuparse del sol y la luna.

Demasiado para la cabeza de Twilght. Abrió los ojos como platos.

-no digas más. No hay tiempo. Si no se sube el sol a tiempo, algo muy malo puede pasar. No hagas preguntas.

La expresión de Twilgith no mejoro en nada. No era ni capaz de moverse. Le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

Luna suspiro. Y solo comenzaba….

oOoOoOoOoO

La cebra salió de su casa. Mirando el cielo. Su crin ondeaba con el viento. Y una gota de lluvia le dio en la nariz. El viento era lo único que impedía la lluvia otra vez.

-si no se apresura… no. Lo lograra. Estoy segura.

Estiro más su cuello para ver un poco más de cerca el cielo. Sonrió con toda la fe con la que pudo.

-sí... Creo que lo lograra.


End file.
